walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
David García (Video Game)
David García is a main character who first appears in Telltale Games's The Walking Dead: Season Three. He is the elder brother of Javier García, and is one of four leaders of the group known as the New Frontier, alongside Clint, Paul, and Joan. Pre-Apocalypse Baltimore, Maryland Little is known about David's life prior to the outbreak. He lived with his second wife and two children and had a brother named Javier, an uncle named Hector, as well as his parents. His father Rafael passed away at the start of the apocalypse of natural causes. According to Kate, David was somewhat abusive towards her during their marriage, always demanding her to do the cleaning among other things. David was also a former member of the army. When he came close to retiring, his commanding officer gifted him a special glass that he treasured before he passed away. Sometime after Javier was banned from baseball, David let him stay at his house. One night, he found Javier together with Kate, and his army glass broken. Angered, he began arguing with Kate for what she'd done; Javier either being passive or intervening and taking the blame. If the latter, David discovers that Kate was supposedly planning to run away with Javier or that he broke the glass, (Determinant) causing him to declare Javier will have to find another place to live for what he had done. As the outbreak began to occur, David's father died in his house surrounded by his entire family (minus Javier), who were present to witness his passing. Javier only arrives as Hector and Gabriel were comforting Rafael's widow. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 1" David encountered Javier outside his house shortly after their father's death. Heavily angered, he beats him to the ground and berated him for not being there, recalling how their father asked for Javier specifically, despite David being at his side, holding his hand. As he goes to beat him further, they are interrupted by Gabe, David brushing off the incident as he returns to drinking his beer. David is soon told that his father is awake. Confused, he follows everyone upstairs to discover Rafael standing in his bedroom. Hector approaches him after keeping Mariana away, only to be attacked by his reanimated father. Javier and David try to restrain their father when Rafael's wife storms in and asks what was happening. David tells her that Rafael had just attacked without warning. Mrs. García tries to comfort her husband, but gets bitten in the process. Stunned, she backs away into the arms of Javier and Kate and watches in shock as Rafael attacks David. Javier breaks a part of Rafael's bed-frame and strikes Rafael with it as the children scream. David soon takes Mrs. García to Rafael's car where he takes her to the hospital, where she presumably succumbs to the infection, leaving David by himself "Ties That Bind - Part 2" David first appears in a flashback of when Javier was staying at his house. Kate accidentally broke the glass his commanding officer gave him, starting an argument with Kate, and insulting Javier by complaining about how he is judging him. Javier can choose to let him go or confess that Kate is planning on leaving him, (Determinant) in which case he will get angry at Javier and tell him that he wants him out of the house in three days. At the end of the episode, David is revealed to be the leader of The New Frontier, as he exits their compound, he exclaims "Oh my god," as he comes face to face with his younger brother, son, and wounded wife. "Above The Law" David will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that David has killed: *Max (Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Javier García The relationship between Javier and David was complicated before the outbreak. David was noticeably frustrated with Javier not showing up at their father's deathbed, punching Javier in the face and scolding him for his behavior and choices. But he offered his hand to Javier to pick him up from the ground and confessed his jealousy of his father's love for Javier, expressing he ultimately loves his "little brother". He does feels judged by Javier during an argument with Kate though. Kate García David and Kate have an unstable relationship as husband and wife. They seemed to argue often, expressed by David when he says "Here we go again" when they begin an argument. David also seems to have meticulous expectations, which exasperates and bothers Kate. It is hinted that Kate dislikes her marriage to David, Javier making David heartbroken if he reveals this to him. (Determinant) When Javier asks Kate if she misses David after the outbreak, she will say that even though she thought about it a lot, she doesn't know. (Determinant) Gabriel García Gabriel seems to hold respect for his father. He wishes to become "a man like him", implicating that he considers David a good role model. Mariana García Mariana and David are not seen interacting directly. He tries to avoid the topic of his dead father when she mentions him, which makes her grandmother tell her that "grandpa is sleeping". He also showed concern for her after the fight with zombified Rafael. Rafael García David is not seen interacting with his father in the game, but David notes he was jealous of Rafael loving Javier more than David, as he explains that Rafael didn't even notice his presence by his deathbed. Given how devastated he was over his father's death, David was evidently attached to him. Mrs. García They are not seen interacting much in the game, but David shows concern for her when she was bitten by a zombified Rafael, volunteering to take her to the hospital. Appearances Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 1" (Flashback) *"Ties That Bind - Part 2" *"Above The Law" Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Alive Category:Antagonists Category:New Frontier Category:Leaders Category:Military